Imperfection
by Sterek.Destielshipper
Summary: Dean is all alone as he continues hunting down demons while trying to come to terms with the emotions brewing inside him for Castiel; meanwhile, Cas is fighting within himself to choose between his 2 loves. I apologize for the vague summary; first story I've actually written down. Rated M for future Destiel m/m, slash; if you DONT like, DONT read.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean grumbled unhappily after another day of not having to chase after a demon and because he missed Sam who had sacrificed himself to stop Lucifer and the Apocalypse. He hated not having anything to do or anyone to talk to as that was when his mind decided to drift to a certain angel in a trench coat and his hand print forever etched into Dean's shoulder. Since when had his mind begun to be invaded by the angel's piercing blue eyes and innocent features. He began feeling those same emotions that were evoked at the thought of the angel yet how could that be? Dean has always liked women and never once lusted for a man yet these feelings were stronger than any he ever had for a woman. Since when did he think about the angel this way, his face dominating his mind every waking moment; he knew he must never act on those feelings as he knew he was lusting for a fucking Angel of the Lord and more importantly, his own nature prevented him from revealing his inner most thoughts. He pushed these thoughts of the angel to the back of his mind and sealed his feelings up, the pain of these actions dug into Dean's heart as he silently cursed the angel for making him feel like this.

Months dragged on as Dean continued to aimlessly travel the countryside to hunt demons in an effort to push the angel out of his mind. He was recently hunting a vampire nest and Dean knew he needed backup but Bobby was across the country so he knew he would have to deal with it alone. Driving into the small town of Tombstone he immediately spotted the dilapidated house the nest was supposed to be in. Stopping near the house Dean exited his Impala and gathered up his weapons and with a sigh entered into the house happy to have his mind occupied by something other than a certain angel's intense gaze and virgin lips, entirely too pink for their own good.

He worked slowly and after killing 10 vampires and freeing their victims was preparing to set the house ablaze when he was tackled down by 2 unseen vampires mercilessly slashing at Dean with their claws, blood flowing out of his wounds. He had dropped his weapons when he was tackled so Dean was at the mercy of the vampires who he knew were on the verge of killing him. He cursed at them and spat out blood, trying to be brave despite knowing he was close to death. "Fuck it," thought Dean, "I've died before, maybe this time I'll stay dead." He resigned to his fate as the relentless clawing forced out more and more blood. Dean's last thoughts were of his angel and sadly smiling cursing that in his dying moments he was still thinking of the angel.

He was about to drift into unconsciousness when a blinding while light emanated throughout the entire house causing all the vampires still within to shriek and turn to dust and when Dean's eyes regained focus he swore he had seen that familiar trench coat before as the man who had saved him kneeled before him until Dean noticed the eyes that had invaded his mind for so long look down on him with a look of concern flashing between his eyes. "Cas?" Dean moaned out despite his immense pain.  
"Yes Dean it is I" replied Castiel, his eyes transfixed on Dean.  
"H..How did..." Dean was cut short by a grimace as a sudden sharp pain came from his injuries.  
"I sensed you were in danger, and you are my charge" Cas said in his regular stoic voice the concern seemingly disappeared from his eyes, as if Dean had only imagined it, knowing exactly what Dean was going to ask. Dean meanwhile inwardly chuckled at how pathetic he seemed; this marked the third time the emotionless angel had saved him. Dean felt his strength fading and as he began to slip into unconsciousness, the arms he had been desiring for God knows how long took hold of him. He saw that it began to rain and smirked at how fitting and right the rain was at the moment. His eyes closed as Cas lightly pressed 2 fingers on Dean's forehead and with that, they were no longer in the broken house.

Not knowing where to take the injured Dean, Cas decided to head into a motel as many of his meetings with Dean had occurred inside motels. He laid the blood stained man on the bed gingerly not wanting to add to the injuries. As he looked down at the sight below him he felt a pang in his chest that reminded him about Anna's warning that the feelings that Cas was beginning to have were going to cause his Fall, yet he was still unable to deny the emotions coursing through him. He knew since the start that this charge would be difficult to protect and guide and somewhere along Cas's mission to raise Dean from Perdition the first feeling he had ever felt cut through his soul. Of course he did not understand what he was feeling at the time until he felt an overwhelming sense of happiness when he found Dean, broken but still alive in Hell. Now, he wanted to forget these feelings as they distracted him from his cause but instead they grew with each passing moment until he just had to get away, away from his feelings, away from mission, and most importantly, away from Dean. Yet, looking down at his hand print embedded in Dean's shoulder and his bloodied body he knew that not only did he come to Dean's aid to complete his God-given assignment, he had rushed to Dean in desperation knowing the person he loved was in danger. He could no longer leave this man but shoved his feelings back as he had always been a righteous man and obeyed his Father's commands. He knew he loved Dean, but he loved his Father more. Cas finally sighed and proceeded to place his hands on Dean enveloping the body with his Grace to heal his wounds unable to detect the hint of sadness emanating from his sigh nor the tear that was threatening to fall down his eye. His sigh betraying the turmoil in his mind.


End file.
